Digimon Titans
by greymasters
Summary: Digimon
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Titans**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Intercambio estudiantil**_

Era de mañana todavía, el sol brillaba con la intensidad de un día de verano dando energía y pereza al mismo tiempo. Para los alumnos las materias se hacían especialmente pesadas en estos días, y la hora del receso se hacía esperar demás; para todos excepto los del 6to grado del colegio Nuestra señora de la asunción. Mientras los 13 niños esperaban aun soñolientos a su profesora otras aulas se sumergían en problemas matemáticos o luchaban contra el sueño en las aparentemente infinitas clases de historia.

- Esta es la ventaja de tener por profesora a la directora - Dijo Adler mientras sacaba de su mochila una refrescante bebida gaseosa. El muchacho tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de un azul muy claro.

Todos parecían muy relajados, sacando sus bebidas para hacerle frente a ese endemoniado e inusual calor y platicando entre ellos. Ninguno se preguntaba sobre la repentina salida de la profesora, ya que como esta ha tenido miles. Pero, aparentemente, nunca había demorado tanto.

- ¡Caramba! - Exclamo un alumno - ¡La profe ya va en su oficina más de 45 minutos! - Informo al resto observando su reloj.

- ¡Vaya! lo que sea que esté haciendo debe ser muy importante - Aventuro una niña sentada al lado - ¿Y si miras por la ventana Andy? -

-Buena idea Anna -

Andy es por mucho el más alto del 6to grado, los 20 cm de altura que le lleva a la mayoría le funcionan para llegar a zonas que sus demás compañeros no pueden. Por ejemplo: la ventana con vista a la oficina de la directora.

- ¡La veo! - Exclamo Andy - Pero no está sola -

- ¿De verdad? - Se interrogaba una chica sentada en la primera fila. Su nombre es Jazzmín, pero todos le dicen Jazz porque según ella tiene más estilo. Al contrario de Andy es la más bajita de todos, pero eso no le impide imponerse.

El leve bullicio se fue desvaneciendo y en su lugar un silencio sepulcral tomo posesión del salón. Con la curiosidad de cualquier niño se pusieron a pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo su profesora.

- ¿Qué creen que haga la profe? - Pregunto Adler rompiendo con la quietud.

- Ni idea - Respondió Jessica devolviendo la mitad de un sándwich a su mochila. Jessica o Jess como le dicen todos es la más alta de las niñas, tiene el cabello corto y despeinado, justo como el de un chico. Sus rasgos masculinos, o los que ella cree tener, se fortalecieron cuando entro al equipo masculino de soccer. A su lado había un niño completamente dormido.

De la nada un chico sentado en un extremo dio un gran salto que termino de despertar a la mayoría de alumnos. El chico, cuyos cabellos rojos se intensificaban con el reflejo del sol hablo expresando un gran temor: ¿Y…y si ya averiguaron lo que hicimos en el auditorio? Los chicos ahogaron un grito mientras hacían expresiones de sorpresas dignas de una película de suspenso. Las chicas, por otra parte, no tenían idea de lo que hablaba el pelirrojo.

- No lo creo Julio, el olor a descompuesto ya se disipo - Dijo un chico sentado en el otro extremo, el muchacho, de cabello negro y ojos cafés parecía que no terminaba de creer lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho Max? - Pregunto Anna.

- Información clasificada - Dijeron los chicos al unisonó. Como si hablaran de un asunto militar.

El debate fue interrumpido por All, un chico bajito de cabello negro azabache cuyo fleco le tapaba un ojo. El se sienta al lado de la puerta, por lo que se encarga de alertar al resto de alumnos si alguien se aproxima, y así era. Todos callaron de inmediato, a lo lejos podían oír un sonido que al instante les pareció familiar, era el clásico Clock-Clock de los tacones subiendo a toda velocidad. Casi al instante la directora abrió la puerta mientras se acomodaba el cabello aparentando que no había corrido desde la dirección, sin notar que no engaña a nadie se dio unos segundos para retomar el aliento y entro caminando despacio. Mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio observo extrañada los rostros curiosos de su alumnado. Por lo general ellos no tienen gran interés por lo que ocurre fuera del aula, pero esta vez, pudo ver venir un interrogatorio. Para evitarlo la profesora comenzó a explicar.

- Como sabrán - Comenzó - Hace unos días hubo un concurso para ver que alumno participaba en un enriquecedor programa de intercambio estudiantil - Sin importarles que significaba la palabra "enriquecedor" siguieron escuchando, sin emitir sonido alguno - Por desgracia, solo Elmer y Mizao se inscribieron - Dijo con un tono de decepción, la profesora hizo una pausa mientras ordenaba unos archivos que saco de debajo de su escritorio, saco uno, y se los mostro a sus alumnos - La señorita Mizao Akiyama fue la ganadora y fue envía….

Elmer pego un grito de desesperación mientras se desplomaba en la carpeta, al parecer este chico tenía muchas ganas de participar en el programa de intercambio. Pero su compañera Mizao, la mejor alumna del 6to grado, lo supero. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, todas las miradas estaban sobre él, Jazz no parecía esforzarse en ocultar su risa. Elmer, cuyo rostro estaba más colorado de lo normal se incorporo velozmente y se acomodo los anteojos.

- ¿Pero porque Mizao profesora? - Pregunto Elmer aparentando una gran calma.

- Por que el colegio con el que hicimos el intercambio es solo para mujeres - Dijo la profesora bruscamente, como si esperara que así aprendiera a no interrumpirla de nuevo.

Las carcajadas sacaron de su letargo al aula conjunta, quienes tenían una aburridísima clase de geografía. Ninguno pudo evitar imaginarse a Elmer vestido con una falda y asistiendo a ese colegio. La cara redonda de Elmer se puso roja como un tomate mientras intentaba inútilmente esconderse en su carpeta.

- ¡Shhhh! ¡Alguien viene! - Dijo All súbitamente.

Todos callaron de inmediato implorando que no sea la sub directora Ármela, la profesora del 5to grado. Una señora que disfruta suprimir todo lo que implique diversión en esta escuela. Lo más seguro es que al escuchar las risas su detector de alegría se activara y viniera a arruinar la diversión. El sonido de pisadas se detuvo, todos miraban inertes la única entrada al aula, esperando que la profesora Ármela entre de golpe. Pero en lugar de eso tocaron la puerta.

- Allfons, ¿podrías abrir la puerta por favor? - Dijo la directora

All siempre anda quejándose de las chicas de secundaria, ellas acostumbran apretujarlo apenas lo ven ya que les parece tierno, pero a diferencia de cualquier muchacho a él esto no le hace gracia. All abrió la puerta lentamente esperando a alguna de sus _fans,_ cuando lo hizo cerró los ojos mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, luego de unos segundos, y al notar que nadie estaba abrazándolo contra su voluntad abrió los ojos. Una niña lo miraba con la misma expresión de terror que él.

- Profesora - Hablo sin apartar la vista de la niña - Hay alguien en la puerta. -

- Pues, as que pase Allfons. -

All miraba atentamente a la niña, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Desde el asiento más lejano del aula se podía notar que All intentaba decir algo, tardo unos segundos en dejar de balbucear y después de una pausa le indico con la cabeza que pase y regreso rápidamente a la seguridad de su asiento.

- Obviamente al enviarles a la señorita Akiyama, ellos también nos enviaron a una de sus alumnas - Aclaro - Alumnos, les presento a su nueva compañera: Haruka Rumsfeld - Dijo la directora, señalando a la chica en la puerta - La señorita Rumsfeld nos acompañara por el resto de año escolar. -

Haruka es una chica de test blanca y cabello castaño bien peinado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tiene ojos preciosos de color café acompañados por un rostro igualmente hermoso. Haruka camino hacia el frente entre las miradas perplejas de los chicos con pasos agiles pero muy inseguros.

- H-hola…esto…mi nombre es Haruka Rumsfeld…encantada - Musito la chica mientras hacia una reverencia.

La profesora le indico se sentara en el lugar de Mizao, que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del fondo, Haruka se dirigió hacia su carpeta rápidamente seguida por las miradas de todos los muchachos.

• • •

En el recreo, todos observaban a Haruka como si fuera de otro planeta. Ella estaba sentada en un extremo del patio de juegos. Tenía una lonchera inmensa color rosa pastel con un dibujo de Mimi Tachikawa & Tanemon, metió casi todo el brazo en la lonchera y saco un par de mandarinas. Con una paciencia increíble pelo una, y de a una las iba comiendo mientras miraba a los niños pequeños correr como locos por todo el lugar.

- En lugar de poner cara de babosos vayan a hablarle - Hablo Jazz frunciendo el entre cejo.

- ¿Estás loca? - Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Esa niña debe estar acostumbrada a codearse con estrellas de cine - Aclaro Julio sin quitarle la mirada.

- Sí, ¿Crees que hablaría con chicos como nosotros? - Exclamo Richard, un niño bajito con los pelos parados.

Totalmente convencidos los chicos decidieron seguir contemplándola sin hablar, pero su "imagen perfecta" se arruino cuando un niño se puso a hablar con Haruka. El chico tenía el cabello castaño claro y muy alborotado, como si nunca se hubiera peinado en su vida, sus ojos eran enormes como los de un gato y tenían un color café muy claro, acompañados por las pestañas más largas que cualquiera hubiera visto.

- ¡Hola! - Dijo el muchacho muy enérgico.

- Ho-hola - Contesto Haruka casi susurrando.

- Dime ¿Qué harás después de clases? - Pregunto mientras le sonreía.

Por lo fuerte que hablaba el niño todos escucharon lo que pregunto, con una expresión de indignación total se preguntaban quien era el sujeto que osaba invitar a salir a su preciosa compañera. Cuando todos (en especial los chicos) fueron a averiguar quién era el valiente este dio media vuelta y sorprendió a todos con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Adivinen qué? Haru acepto acompañarnos al Digicoliseo - Dijo este mientras se acomodaba las antiparras en su cabeza.

- ¡Hika! - Grito sorprendida Jess - ¿No estabas dormido? - Pregunto finalmente.

- Sip, pero ya no - Aclaro Hika mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Jess al escuchar a Hika dio un suspiro aparentemente de alivio, pero el resto seguía boquiabierto; no por que Hika le hablara con tal naturalidad, y menos por el hecho de que la llamara _Haru,_ lo que sorprendía a todos era que acepto ir con ellos. Cuando terminaron las clases todos se fueron a sus hogares a quitarse los uniformes, almorzar y volver de inmediato. Siempre que tenían que verse escogían como punto la panadería _Romelia, _ que se encontraba en la misma cuadra que su colegio. Haru llego y se encontró con Elmer y un chico pálido y bajito de cabello rubio.

- H-ho…hola - Dijo Haru haciendo una reverencia.

- Hola - Musito el muchacho mirando el suelo.

Elmer no dijo nada, estaba completamente avergonzado y las lunas de sus anteojos estaban empañadas. Luego de unos segundos en los que nadie dijo palabra llego una de sus compañeras. Una chica delgada y con cola de caballo.

- Hola chicos ¿cómo están? - Hablo la niña. - ¿Tu eres Haru verdad? ¿De dónde eres?, a la maestra se le olvido decir el nombre de la escuela de donde provienes ¿y tuviste problemas para llegar aquí? Espero que pidieras permiso porque luego del Digicoliseo planeamos ir al parque a jugar un rato, tal vez sería buena idea llamar a tu casa y decir que llegaras como a las 6 o 7 de la noche, a menos que tengas algo que hacer claro. -

La niña dijo todo esto muy rápido pero de alguna manera se le entendió perfectamente. Elmer, cuyo rostro recuperaba poco a poco su color original y el otro niño la miraron asombrados ya que para ellos era una gran hazaña hablarle así a alguien como Haru.

- Hola -Dijo Haru mientras hacia otra reverencia, a pesar de ello se le notaba la incomodidad en su rostro.

- Hola, mi nombre es Lu - Dijo la chica mientras saludaba con la mano enérgicamente - Bueno me llamo Lucrecia Belli pero ni se te ocurra llamarme así por que detesto mi nombre, aunque el significado es muy bonito, significa la que trae provecho ¿lindo no? ¿Y el tuyo que significa? -

- Pues…creo que…

- Significa brisa de primavera - Menciono Elmer rápidamente, como si lo hubiera buscado en internet antes de venir aquí, lo cual sería bastante aterrador.

- Así es -Aclaro Haru mientras sonreía suavemente.

- ¿El tuyo significa noble y famoso no Elmer? - Dijo Lu - Y el de Yue es Luna en chino ¿no? - Pregunto finalmente dirigiéndose al chico rubio.

Los minutos pasaban, los alumnos continuaban llegando y se unían a la conversación. 13 de los 14 niños ya estaban presentes, todos charlaban y esperaban al último de ellos. Después de 10 minutos de espera vieron venir a alguien a lo lejos, era Hika quien venía corriendo a todo lo que daba con una extraña mochila a cuestas y un Digimon acomodado en su cabeza.

- Lamento la tardanza - Dijo mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

- ¿Algún día llegaras temprano? - Pregunto Adler mientras sonreía, no parecía que lo reprochara.

Una vez estuvieron todos se dirigieron a la avenida principal donde tomarían el bus hacia el Digicoliseo. A pesar de ser muchos todos caminaban muy juntos, sin impórtales mucho el calor y menos si ocupaban toda la acera charlaban y reían enérgicamente mientras se dirigían hacia la parada de buses. Hika voltio la cabeza y vio a Haru caminado fuera del grupo, este dio un salto hasta ella con una amplia sonrisa que Haru respondió apenas. Cuando llegaron a la parada tomaron un bus totalmente vacío para no matarse por los asientos (después de todo son 14 niños) Haruka se dirigió hacia el ultimo asiento seguida por Hika y Yue. Al sentarse Haruka seguía algo incomoda, pero al ver al Digimon de Hika se calmo.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - Pregunto Haru mirando atentamente la bola rosa que estaba sobre la cabeza de Hika.

- Se llama Ichigo - Respondió el Tamer con mucho orgullo.

Ichigo era un Koromon, un Digimon del nivel In-Training. Es bien sabido que en esa etapa no pueden luchar, pero a pesar de la sonrisa tímida que este le dedico a Haru se podía sentir el poder que había en su interior. Haruka lo cogió con ambas manos y lo coloco en su regazo para jugar con él.

- ¿Y tú tienes? - Pregunto Hika sentándose a su lado.

- No - Dijo Haru de manera cortante, dejando de hacerle cosquillas a Ichigo.

Luego de un segundo continuo jugando con el Digimon, en eso Elmer aparece de golpe y le reclama a Hika: Deja de fastidiar a todo el mundo con eso de los Digimons, ¿no ves que no a todos nos tiene que gustar? Dijo con aire paternal, como si fuera un adulto sermoneando a su hijo.

- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? - Dijo Hika con una expresión triste.

- Es un fastidio - Aclaro Elmer dando por terminada la conversación.

- Esto… ¿Hikari? - Se oyó una dulce voz y tanto Elmer como Hika dieron vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenía, Haru. -¿para qué iremos al Digicoliseo? - Pregunto finalmente.

Hika sonreía como si esperara la pregunta desde que la invito. Elmer por otra parte movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Del aparato en la muñeca de Hika salió un fino laser que rápidamente escaneo un recorte de periódico.

_1 de septiembre del 2099_

_**Guard Tamer ara convocatorias el 7 de Septiembre**_

_La fuerza militar especializada en el control de Digimons salvajes _

_Guard Tamer decidió hacer un __casting masivo en todo el Perú (…) Nos informan _

_que se llevara a cabo __en el Digicoliseo #13 en Lima. (…) El encargado _

_de efectuar dicha __prueba: El Pro Black Sword Tyrus Garo, afirma _

_que no será __sencillo, ya que están buscando Tamers sobresaliente._

Haruka termino de leer al mismo tiempo que llegaron a su destino. Los 14 niños bajaron a toda marcha abriéndose paso entre la multitud de gente que abordaba el mismo bus (no pudieron evitar atropellar a unos cuantos) Caminaron lo más rápido que daban sus entumecidas piernas hasta que llegaron a la entrada del Digicoliseo, una gigantesca puerta doble que se abría lentamente, manteniendo en suspenso a los cientos de Tamers y espectadores al otro lado del pódium.

- ¡Por favor hagan una fila! - Ordeno el guardia con tono militar.

Los 20 minutos que estuvieron en la fila pasaron como si fueran 40, debido a que el guardia no solo les pedía orden sino además silencio. Una vez adentro encontraron un lugar lo bastante amplio para caber todos y se sentaron allí. El Digicoliseo estaba totalmente a oscuras, lo único que podías distinguir eran los extraños compartimientos que estaban ordenados al centro. Los reflectores en el techo apuntaban a esas cabinas. Hika estaba más que ansioso, desde pequeño sueña con tener increíbles aventuras al lado de Ichigo y sentía que aquí empezaría su travesía. El fuerte barullo fue cortado por la imponente voz proveniente de un megáfono.

De un rincón salió un tipo vestido enteramente de negro, su traje tenía una franja amarilla en un costado y detalles metálicos en los hombros, manos y pies, aparentemente eran protectores. En su amplia espalda había una espada tan grande como él y más impactante que su arma era el hecho de que podía caminar con ella acuestas.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tyrus Garo - Dijo de manera firme, el Digicoliseo estaba tan calmado que no necesitaba el megáfono - La mayoría de ustedes esta aquí porque cree tener una oportunidad de entrar a Guard Tamer, pues déjenme decirles que no aceptaremos Tamers ridículos, Guard Tamer existe solo y exclusivamente para salvaguardar la seguridad en cuanto a Digimons se refiere y solo le daré el visto bueno a quienes me demuestren que pueden cargar con esa labor - Su voz retumbaba por el espacioso lugar - Sin más que decir, por favor todos los Tamers que deseen participar entren a uno de estos compartimientos. -

Hika se levanto de su asiento de golpe, cogió a Ichigo y corrió hacia uno de los compartimientos. El resto de Tamers, desanimados por el anterior discurso de Tyrus entraban lentamente, considerando si era una buena idea participar.

- ¿Creen que Hika pueda? - Pregunto Yue.

- Claro que sí, es el mejor Tamer de la primaria - La voz de Jess sonaba segura. Al parecer le tenía mucha fe.

- Sí pero…lo que dijo Tyrus… ¡Admítanlo Hika no es del tipo que pelea! - Dijo Elmer - Es demasiado bueno como para lastimar a algu…

Elmer fue interrumpido por una voz enérgica que grito Ya estaEra Hika, quien había entrado hace no menos de 15 segundos y ya estaba fuera. Pero el más sorprendido era Tyrus.

- ¿Qu-que has hecho? - Pregunto Tyrus muy sorprendido.

- Pues…el chico de adentro me dijo Para pasar la prueba tienes que pelear conmigo así que peleamos y lo derrote. -

Todos se quedaron inertes por un momento, mirando al pequeño que aseguraba había pasado la prueba de Guard Tamer en menos de 15 segundos. Tyrus quien seguía sin creerlo corrió hacia el compartimiento del que Hika salió. En él había un Tamer arrodillado mirando a un Digimon que parecía haber sido arrollado por un auto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Pregunto Tyrus.

- Mi Digimon… ¡mi pobre Black-Guilmon fue derrotado por un Koromon! - Dijo el chico rompiendo en llanto.

Todos oyeron lo que el Guard Tamer dijo, Hika lo derroto incluso antes de que muchos llegaran al entrar. Sus compañeros de clase estaban paralizados por la sorpresa, ¿Quién diría que Hika era tan bueno? ¿Y como hizo para derrotar a un Guard Tamer con un Digimon que ni siquiera puede pelear? Todo era muy confuso, pero a su vez era fascinante. Hika había hecho una proeza digna de una conmemoración y no parecía agotado, es más, daba la impresión de que para él fue algo sumamente normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Titans**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**¡Koro-Ball! **_

- Entonces ¿pase? - Pregunto Hika, su mirada era de inseguridad. Al parecer no consideraba suficiente la proeza que hizo.

Tyrus no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo se quedo quieto, mirando al que posiblemente es el Tamers más fuerte de su edad. Pero sus ojos decían todo lo que su boca no podía, miraban a Hika con una gran intensidad y escaneaba repetidamente al chico y su compañero.

- No…puede ser…debe haber algún truco - Dijo finalmente Tyrus, sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita.

- ¿Truco? ¡Yo no hago trampa! - Grito Hika con furia, es la primera vez que sus amigos lo veían fruncir el seño.

Tyrus lo miro fijamente, sus orbes expresaban un increíble rencor. Ambos se miraban a los ojos sin mover ni un musculo, Hika presionaba a Ichigo contra su pecho fuertemente, pero este no se quejaba, al parecer también sentía la agresividad de Tyrus y lo miraba fijamente al igual que su Tamer. Todos en el lugar presentían que algo sucedería, los valientes estaban dispuestos a apoyar a Hika sin siquiera conocerlo, mientras que los subordinados de Tyrus harían lo que fuera por su líder.

- Lárguense… -Parecía que Tyrus hablara para sí mismo, pero todos pudieron oírlo.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Hika cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro. Ichigo también parecía confundido.

- ¡He dicho que se larguen! ¡La prueba se cancela! -

Todos se pusieron de pie, algunos abucheando a Tyrus y otros haciendo caso a su indicación. Tyrus miro al público de manera intensa y volvió a gritar a todo pulmón que se fueran. Hika lo miraba impresionado, asiendo caso omiso a la llamada de sus amigos quienes permanecían estáticos en sus lugares llamándolo, sin acercársele por miedo a Tyrus.

- ¡Me arte! - Dijo Jazz muy enérgica.

Jazz, impulsiva como ella sola, se acerco fieramente hacia Hika. Sin importarle lo que Tyrus pudiera hacerle fue a paso veloz, cogió a Hika del brazo y lo halo hasta la salida. La mirada de Jazz era casi tan intensa como la de Tyrus, por unos segundo ambos se miraron fijo, increíblemente en los orbes de Jazz no había rastro de medio.

• • •

- ¿Y cómo hiciste eso Hika? - Pregunto Julio una vez fuera del Digicoliseo. Fue el primero en hablar después de ver eso.

- ¿Hacer qué? -

- Cómo que "¿Hacer qué?" - Dijo Julio imitando la voz de Hika - Ni de clases sales tan rápido -

- Tengo hambre ¿y si comemos algo? -

- ¡Por fin algo de comer! - Grito Adler a todo lo que daba su garganta.

- Allí hay un puesto de hamburguesas - All señalaba un establecimiento en una esquina.

- Me ignoro por completo - Dijo Julio para sí mismo. Mientras se dirigían hacia el puesto de hamburguesas.

A pesar de ser 14 se las ingeniaron para caber en la pequeña mesa circular de establecimiento, algunos jalaron sillas y se acomodaron como pudieron, es un hecho que les encanta estar juntos.

- ¡Genial, que venga la comida! - Dijo Adler con mucha emoción.

Casi tan increíble como lo que hizo Hika era la cantidad de comida que Adler podía ingerir. Mientras el resto iba a la mitad de su hamburguesa, el glotón del grupo pedía su tercera tanda y, para envidia de muchas de las chicas, era bastante delgado a pesar de todo lo que comía. Los minutos pasaban velozmente, Richard picaba a Anna con una pajilla y le echaba la culpa a Max quien nerviosamente negaba la acusación, Andy jugaba a las vencidas con Jess (tenían un total de 10 para Andy y 17 para Jess) Lu hablaba hasta por los codos mientras Yue y Haru sonreían incómodos y a su lado Julio se reía de Adler quien se había atorado de tanto comer. Y por último, Jazz y All interrogaban a Hika.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - El grito de Jazz fue tan potente que todos en el restaurant dejaron de charlar para volver sus miradas hacia su mesa.

- Ya te lo dije - Dijo Hika muy calmado mientras cogía su refresco.

Jazz y All tenían los ojos muy abiertos, miraban a Hika como si fuera un espécimen raro. Ichigo que estaba a su lado comiendo papas no prestaba atención.

- ¿Paso algo? - Pregunto Yue

- Pues…no sé si eso sea posible ya que no se de Digimons…pero - Parecía que All hablaba al aire, sus palabras carecían de sentido.

- ¡Este tipo dice que derroto al Guard Tamer usando a Ichigo de balón! - Otra vez Jazz llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, pero a diferencia de la primera las personas parecían totalmente sorprendidas.

Un chico se acerco rápidamente seguido por una criatura parecida a un reptil bípedo, color naranja suave y con cintos color rojo en sus enormes garras, la bestia miraba a Ichigo tan sorprendido como su Tamer miraba a Hika.

- ¿Entonces así lo venciste? - Pregunto el sujeto hablando con algo de miedo. Como si le hablara a un superior.

- Si - Contesto Hika - Lance a Ichigo hacia el Digimon -

- Increíble, Agumon y yo estuvimos ahí y nos preguntamos cómo le hiciste. Pero ahora que lo se me parece demasiado increíble. - El timbre de voz del muchacho cambio, ahora parecía muy emocionado. - Eso significa que no solo Ichigo es muy fuerte, si no tu también. -

Otros Tamers se acercaron a Hika para hacerle preguntas, lo más extraño es que ninguno parecía dudar de él, Hika sonreía a todo el que le hablaba y respondía las interrogantes abiertamente demostrando que es un chico demasiado sincero.

- ¡Hika ya es tarde! - Grito Jess consultando un aparato extraño que saco de su bolsillo.

Amablemente Hika se despidió de todos, eran las 6 menos cuarto y tenían planeado ir a jugar en un parque cercano a su colegio. Pidieron la cuenta y entre todos pagaron lo que consumió Jazz y Haru que no volvían del baño. Llevaban mucho rato ahí.

- ¡Hikari Yamamoto! - Se oyó una voz que provenía de la entrada. Un chico buscaba con la mirada a alguien en especial, una vez la encontró se dirigió con pasos seguros hacia él.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Hika cambio su tono de voz y su expresión, no parecía tan feliz como de costumbre.

El chico dio un golpe en la mesa al mismo tiempo que acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de Hika. - Ven con migo al Digicoliseo - Dijo el muchacho. Hika se negó casi de inmediato, Ichigo miraba la situación con mucho temor. Sentía que algo se avecinaba.

- ¡Que vengas!, amenos claro que no te interese que le pase a tus amigas - Andy cogió al sujeto por la solapa de su camisa y lo levanto del piso con tal fuerza que sus cabezas se veían al mismo nivel.

- ¡Te moleré a golpes! - La expresión del chico no cambio en lo absoluto, a pesar de estar varios centímetros sobre el suelo tenía una injustificable confianza, era perturbador.

Andy soltó al chico al ver que este no diría nada más. Este se fue rápidamente, como si a pesar de su aparente seguridad Andy lograra atemorizarlo. Apenas salió Jess corrió al baño de damas, de inmediato regreso, su rostro expresaba desesperación.

- No están - Exclamo respirando con dificultad por lo rápido que corrió.

El que atendía la caja registradora, los mozos y los consumidores estaban absortos. No sabían cómo ayudar, el encargado de la caja llamo a la policía pero le dijeron que estaban ocupados con otro caso, además que, irónicamente, denuncias involucradas con Digimons es cosa de Guard Tamer.

- ¿Qué aremos? - Pregunto Julio, sonaba bastante alertado, no es muy común en el.

- La policía no ayudara…y Guard Tamer no ayudara...llamemos a sus padres -Propuso Elmer mientras se sujetaba la barbilla.

- Eso no servirá… -Dijo Lu con un tono sereno. A diferencia del resto ella estaba muy calmada, parecía otra persona - Lo mejor ahora es que Hika vaya al Digicoliseo. -

- ¡Tampoco podemos arriesgar así a Hika! - Dijo Jess súbitamente.

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros? - Andy sonaba desesperado - Hika es el único que puede ayudarlas. -

Un silencio incomodo inundo el restaurant, todos sabían, o más bien sentían que Hika era el único capaz de hacer frente a la situación, pero ¿estaba bien arriesgar su vida de esa manera? Era obvio que Tyrus no lo invitaba para charlar. El solo pensar en la espada que tenía en la espalda hacia que todos se estremezcan.

- ¿Yue estas bien? - Pregunto Max paralizando momentáneamente la discusión. Yue parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Yue es el tímido de la clase, difícilmente habla y si lo hace tienes que prestar mucha atención ya que su tono de voz tan sumiso se pierde con el menor ruido. Por ser el menor su cuerpo era muy pequeño y delgado, por eso que no participa en los juegos con el resto de la clase. Pero aunque parezca de otro lugar sus amigos sienten mucho cariño hacia él y siempre lo incluyen en sus travesuras, pero eso no hubiera sido posible sin Hika, su mejor amigo desde hace 2 años. Pero ahora era Hika quien necesitaba ayuda. Sus ojos se veían distantes, no parecían los mismos que animaban a todos con su inusual brillo, era obvio que Hika se sentía culpable.

- Yo se que podemos hacer… - La vos de Yue se escuchaba algo más decidida que de costumbre. - Un grupo debería ir a hablar con la policía mientras que el resto acompañamos a Hika ¿Qué les parece? - Todos lo observaron sin decir palabra, parecía que intentaba sonar seguro de lo que decía pero no dejaba de temblar. La sola idea de ser mirado por tantas personas le resultaba aterradora. Pero sus potentes ojos negros demostraron un temple que su voz no pudo.

- Vaya… ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? - Jess sonaba bastante sorprendida. Realmente le parecía una buena idea.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! Dividámonos en 2 grupos - Dijo Andy levantándose de su asiento. - Yo iré con Hika -

- Yo también voy - Richard se puso al lado de Andy. Parecía bastante emocionado.

- Seré de mas utilidad si voy con ustedes - Hablo Elmer mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

- Yo también iré - All dijo esto mientras sacaba una cámara profesional de su mochila - Podremos necesitar pruebas -

- No será que vez esto como una oportunidad de ingresar a esa horrible escuela de directores ¿O si All? - La voz de Anna sonaba más estricta de lo normal, era obvio que consideraba mal que All intentara aprovecharse de la situación. Pero este no le tomo importancia y se unió al equipo de rescate. Hika se levanto lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaban a punto de marcharse hasta que…

- Yo también iré - Una frágil voz se oyó a la distancia. Una voz que a Hika le devolvió el ánimo. Era Yue que torpemente se levantaba de su asiento, sus intensos ojos negros miraban a Hika con firmeza, rogándole que le permita acompañarlos. Debido a su gran amistad su forma de comunicarse ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel, inentendible para el resto, Hika sabía lo que Yue intentaba decirle, y Yue entendió el significado de la sonrisa de Hika. Podía ir con él.

- ¡Bien vámonos, el tiempo apremia! - Dijo Andy con voz de mando.

Los 6 niños salieron con rumbo al Digicoliseo a toda prisa, mientras que los restantes se dirigían a la estación de policía más cercana. Los testigos no pudieron hacer más que observar asombrados la determinación de estos muchachos.

- Vamos Yue ¿No puedes ir más rápido? - Exclamo Elmer mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡Lo siento! -

- ¡No lo molesten, no todos podemos correr a su velocidad! - Dijo All quien también estaba algo atrás.

- ¡Y tu Hika, no vayas tan rápido! - Los gritos de Richard no parecían llegar hasta él. - ¿Desde cuándo es tan veloz? -

Hika estaba varios metros adelante, ese trote regular daba a entender que no estaba agotando. A diferencia del resto que ya comenzaban a ceder el paso. Luego de muchas cuadras llegaron al Digicoliseo, las enormes puertas que los recibieron hace unas horas ahora estaban firmemente cerradas, debía haber otro lugar por el cual entrar.

- Apártense… - Dijo Hika mientras se acomodaba sus antiparras.

Sus acompañantes dieron un paso atrás por instinto. Por otra parte Hika dio un potente salto hacia las enormes puertas del Digicoliseo, Ichigo, que estaba aun sobre su cabeza se sujeto fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos, como si esperara alguna especie de colisión. Y no estaba lejos de lo que realmente sucedería; para asombro de sus compañeros la pierna izquierda de Hika fue los bastante fuerte como para abrir de golpe las enormes puertas del Digicoliseo, los muchachos con la boca abierta caminaron hacia su compañero, impresionados por su proeza. Pero la inusualmente inalterable expresión de Hika era aun más asombrosa, parecía otra persona. Sus cálidos orbes cafés podían verse a través de los lentes de las antiparras pero no tenían su fulgor particular, en su lugar, una sensación escalofriante paralizaba al que lo mirara directo.

- Vaya, Si llegaste -La vigorosa voz de Tyrus se oyó desde el fondo del Digicoliseo.

- Déjalas en paz… - Hika sonaba bastante serio.

- No hasta que escuches mi proposición -

- No tengo porque -

- ¡Yo creo que sí! -

Las luces del Digicoliseo se encendieron de golpe. Las blancas luces de las paredes enfocaban perfectamente el suelo, más no el techo, que seguía a oscuras. Los niños entraron ágilmente mientras miraban a su alrededor. El Digicoliseo era inmenso, pero casi ni se apreciaba su real dimensión debido a la plétora de Guard Tamers que estaban allí. En el centro, Tyrus estaba sentado en lo que parecía un trono, y a sus pies: Jazz y Haru atadas con varias cuerdas, ellas estaban sentadas en el frio suelo del Digicoliseo. Por suerte no había señal de que las hubieran lastimado.

- Te regresare a tus amigas con una condición - Dijo Tyrus mientras acariciaba a Haru con malicia. - Tu y yo, en una pelea ¿Qué dices? -

- Es obvio que me vencerás ¿Por qué pelear contra mí? - A pesar de lo que dijo Hika no parecía acobardado, solo quería la solución mas pacifica - ¿Qué quieres de mi? -

Tyrus se levanto de su trono despacio. Sus tiránicos ojos no quitaban la mirada de Hika. Con un chasquido de sus gruesos dedos dio una orden, de inmediato, un Guard Tamer se acerco con lo que parecía era un control remoto. Tyrus apunto al techo del Digicoliseo, un sonido mecánico llamo la atención de Hika y el resto quienes de inmediato miraron hacia arriba. Del techo, una pantalla se deslizaba hacia abajo, cuando alcanzo su punto máximo se encendió.

- ¿Sabías que monitoreamos todas la batallas dentro de los compartimientos? - Pregunto Tyrus

En la pantalla se podía ver a Hika dentro de una habitación. En frente a él, un Guard Tamer hablaba con sorna - Para pasar la prueba tienes que pelear conmigo - Dijo el subordinado mientras su Digimon se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Ichigo. El Koromon se deslizo rápidamente hacia la pierna de Hika y antes de que su oponente pudiera reaccionar Ichigo ya había chocado de frente contra él, impulsado por la pierna de Hika. Luego de ver esa escena el gigantesco televisor regreso a la oscuridad.

- ¿Acaso eso es ilegal? - Grito Andy rompiendo con el incomodo silencio.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! - Bramo Tyrus espantando a sus subordinados. - Un Tamer no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¡es humillante!, ¡Pone en un total ridículo a nuestra institución! -

- ¿Entonces es por eso? - Pregunto Elmer tranquilamente - ¿Haces esto por mero orgullo? -

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Una humillación como esta no puede quedar impune, tanto el chico como el Digimon deben pagar -

Un ensordecedor chillido se escucho desde el techo. De la oscuridad un Digimon salió aleteando en picada, tenía la forma de un murciélago, con garras que, a pesar de ser algo pequeñas lucían bastante afiladas y el tatuaje de un cráneo en su cabeza hacía ver que no era exactamente un buen Digimon.

- ¡Te matare! - Grito el murciélago mientras descendía a una peligrosa velocidad. - _¡Pico Darts!_- De sus alas salieron 4 jeringas enormes cargadas de veneno.

Ichigo despego contra el murciélago y su ataque. A escasos segundos de la colisión el Koromon lanzo una enorme burbuja rosada de su boca, la cual al explotar re direccionó la trayectoria de las agujar. Al ver tal logro el Digimon volador intento huir, pero Ichigo ya lo tenía sujetado de una garra. Aun en el aire, el Digimon de Hika dio varias vueltas sobre su eje y soltó a su oponente quien salió disparado a toda velocidad en dirección al suelo. Uno de los Guard Tamer corrió a auxiliar al murciélago. Al parecer era su Digimon.

- ¡O no! - Grito el Guard Tamer al observar que su Digimon se retorcía en el suelo.

- Recoge a tu PicoDevimon y desaparece - Sentencio Hika fríamente. Al Guard Tamer obedeció de inmediato.

Todos los Guard Tamer observaban asombrados al Koromon sobre la cabeza de Hika. Aunque en el video parecía que Hika había hecho todo el trabajo esa pequeña bola rosada había vencido a un PicoDevimon en tan solo…

- ¡7 segundos! - Grito Richard con sorna. - Al parecer Black-Guilmon era más fuerte - Tyrus observo a Richard con inquina. A un lado, la espada del Tamer estaba esperando recostada sobre el trono. Pero Tyrus decidió no usarla, en su lugar saco un aparato extraño de su bolsillo. Era un Digivice, color negro con detalles plateados en las esquinas. Todos sabían que significaba eso, Tyrus iba a usar a su Digimon.

- ¡Org Realize! - La estruendosa voz del Guard Tamer retumbo el Digicoliseo, sus subordinados y los Digimons de estos huyeron despavoridos, Jazz y Haru seguían atadas y amordazadas expresando un pánico total. No podían hacer más que mirar perplejas a su gigantesco secuestrador y al pequeño Tamer que pretendía rescatarlas.

Una fulgente luz purpura emano desde el Digivice de Tyrus, poco a poco la luminiscencia tomaba la forma de un Digimon. Los amigos de Hika parecían impacientes por ver el compañero de un Pro de Guard Tamer. A medida que la luz dejaba ver al Digimon Hika se preparaba para la batalla. Luego de unos segundos la criatura se dejo ver: Tenía una figura humanoide, piel verdosa y un cabello rojo intenso peinado muy al estilo _punk _ su baja estatura no lo hacía lucir muy atemorizante pero el enorme mazo en sus manos lo compensaba. Al verlo Ichigo ahogo un grito.

- ¡Un Goburimon! - Dijo Ichigo. Era la primera vez que lo oían hablar.

- No te asustes - Aconsejo Hika al instante.

El Digimon verde corrió a toda marcha hacia Hika, dio un gran salto y preparo su mazo para aplastar a Ichigo. Pero fallo por poco, Hika pudo esquivarlo saltando a un lado.

- ¿Crees que con eso te libraras de mi? - Org sonaba bastante entusiasmado. A pesar de estar peleando tenía una perturbadora sonrisa. Tyrus observaba la pelea con un semblante similar.

- _¡Goburi Rush!__ -_ Grito Org mientras se acercaba a Hika peligrosamente. Las macabras carcajadas de Tyrus retumbaban los oídos de Hika, el Guard Tamer creía que con esa técnica su Digimon conseguiría la victoria. Pero se equivocaba. En lugar de huir Hika corrió en la misma dirección que Org, este en lugar de desconcertarse parecía feliz ya que le ahorrarían el trabajo. A pocos centímetros de su oponente Ichigo brinco sobre su cabeza, esto distrajo al Digimon lo suficiente para que Hika girara sobre su eje y le acertara un patada en la mandíbula. Al igual que las gigantescas puertas del Digicoliseo Org no pudo soportar la fuerza de Hika y salió disparado hacia uno de los muros. La sonrisa de Tyrus fue bruscamente reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa e indignación.

- ¡Maldito, me las pagaras! - Bramo Tyrus mientras cogía su espada. Tyrus estaba a punto de abalanzársele a Hika, quien rápidamente apunto con una laser a su Digimon.

- ¡De acuerdo! - Dijo Ichigo mirando atónito a su Tamer. El Koromon parecía bastante temeroso pero de todas maneras obedeció y de un brinco llego hasta la pierna izquierda de Hika quien se preparaba para… ¿disparar?

- ¿Crees que ese truco servirá conmigo? - Decía Tyrus quien estaba aun a unos 10 metros de sus víctimas - ¡Destrozare a ese Digimon antes de que me toque! –

Haciendo caso omiso Hika lanzo a su Digimon hacia él, Ichigo se acercaba velozmente hacia el torso de Tyrus. Pero el Guard Tamer no parecía atemorizado. Levanto su descomunal espada con facilidad, esperando el momento oportuno para cortar a Ichigo en 2. A medio camino Ichigo fue rodeado por una luz naranja. Sin dejar de brillar fue acelerando, al ras del suelo. Tyrus parecía desconcertado, pero eso no impidió que deslizara su espada hacia aquella luminiscencia.

- ¡Muere! - Grito emocionado.

A segundos de ser rebanada, la luz se disipo súbitamente. Ahora todos podían ver a Ichigo de nuevo, pero este ya no era un Koromon. Su forma había cambiado a la de un reptil naranjo de cola corta y nariz achatada, sus intensos ojos verdes se enfocaban al pecho de Tyrus, y sin mostrar clemencia arremetió contra él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Titans**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**El nieto de "El Dinámico"**_

Tyrus salió disparado hacia un muro del Digicoliseo haciéndolo pedazos. Los Guard Tamer estaban espantados, miraban a Hika & Ichigo aterrados mientras retrocedían, creyendo que eran los siguientes. Por otra parte, sus compañeros de clase no emitían sonido alguno. Sólo observaban atentos a su amigo, al de apariencia tan frágil, al exageradamente amistoso e inocente, al que acaba de derrotar a un Guard Tamer en menos de 5 minutos.

Pero la batalla no había terminado. De los escombros, desde detrás del enorme telón de polvo que se elevaba hacia el oscuro techo, salía Tyrus Garo, el PRO Black Sword de Guard Tamer.

- Debo… admitirlo… muchacho - Dijo con dificultad - Eres bueno.  
>- ¿Es que acaso es inmortal? - Se preguntaba Elmer con incredulidad.<p>

Tyrus ya estaba de pie, y a los pocos segundos Org, su Goburimon, se incorporó. Éste parecía menos lastimado que su Tamer, el cual tenía un rastro de sangre fluyendo por sus labios. El golpe de Ichigo había tenido una potencia increíble, pero no lo bastante para reducirlo: irónicamente, parecía que la puñada lo había entusiasmado. Aquellos ojos sanguinarios tenían un brillo especial, y sus manos empuñaban su gigantesca espada con firmeza.

- ¿Dónde está mi mochila? - Preguntó Hika a sus compañeros sin mirarlos.  
>- ¿Tu mochila…? ¡Rayos! La dejaste en el restaurante. - Espetó All con urgencia.<br>- Tráiganmela.  
>- Pero…<p>

Debido al espanto, Richard no pudo terminar su frase. Miraba aterrado a Tyrus que a toda marcha se dirigía hacia ellos. Su expresión, su sonrisa y sobre todo sus ojos reflejaban una locura semejante a la de un demonio. Parecía que de verdad intentaba asesinarlo.

- ¡Tráiganla! - Ordenó Hika.

Andy ordenó a Elmer y Richard que lo siguieran al restaurante. All continuaba grabando, a pesar de estar temblando por el pánico. Yue tenía los ojos muy abiertos, los labios le temblaban como si quisiera gritar algo… pero sólo balbuceaba. El miedo era demasiado: iban a matar a su mejor amigo.

- _Baby Flame!__ - _De la boca de Ichigo salió una pequeña bola de fuego, la cual, sin tomarle importancia, fue redirigida por Org, quien apareció de sorpresa.  
>- No tienes mucho espíritu, ¿o sí? - Hablo el Goburimon con sorna. Tyrus continuó corriendo sin preocuparse, y Org re-direccionaba todas las <em>Baby Flame <em>de Ichigo sin problemas. Parecía que Tyrus acertaría esta vez. Sin embargo, Hika, sin moverse, consultaba el aparato en su muñeca; no parecía temerle a Tyrus, a pesar de que ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

Hika apuntó nuevamente con un fino láser directo a la cabeza de Ichigo, quien de inmediato volvió su mirada hacia su Tamer.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Ichigo, temeroso. Hika sólo lo miraba. El Agumon no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, y con Tyrus ya al frente, Ichigo dio un salto hacia atrás. Pero el Guard Tamer no parecía agotarse: a pesar de blandir esa enorme espada en todas direcciones continuaba insistiendo sin bajar la intensidad. Mientras tanto, su Digimon intentaba inútilmente vencer a Hika. Éste dio un salto hacia atrás y le propinó una potente patada a Org en el rostro, seguida de otra en el estómago con la cual Org voló lejos de la reyerta. Pero aún quedaba Tyrus.

- Ahora, Ichigo. - Dijo Hika con firmeza.  
>- ¡Aquí voy! - Gritó Ichigo - <em>¡Surudoi Tsume!<em>_ - _Las garras, tanto de las manos como de los pies se entintaron de un color naranja oscuro. Daba la impresión de que se habían fortalecido, pero, ¿serian lo suficientemente fuertes para detener a Tyrus?

- ¡Los matara! - Exclamó Yue cerrando los ojos. La espada de Tyrus estaba lo bastante cerca para acertarle un buen tajo a Ichigo. El Guard Tamer la aproximó sin piedad hacia la nuca del Digimon mientras se carcajeaba desjuiciadamente. Ichigo podía sentir el filo ya en su cuello, los Guard Tamer observaban con la boca abierta. All seguía grabando, pero su mirada parecía perdida. Yue estaba de rodillas con los ojos cerrados y se cubría los oídos con sus manos… Y a Hika parecía no importarle el desenlace. Pero de repente…

- ¡Ahora, Ichigo! - Gritó Hika mientras señalaba a Tyrus - _Deadly Rush!_

Un fortísimo estruendo sacó del trance a todos los espectadores. Yue abrió los ojos rápidamente, y lo primero que vio fue a All.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - preguntó el rubio con total asombro.  
>- No… ¡no lo sé! - contestó All - Ichigo desapareció por un segundo… y luego… - All no pudo continuar explicando. La impresión era demasiada: tanto él como los Guard Tamer parecían bastante desconcertados. Yue, por otra parte, miraba extrañado a Ichigo.<p>

El Digimon parecía haberse movido unos metros hacia delante, tenía el brazo derecho extendido y, a juzgar por la inclinación de su cuerpo y la posición de sus piernas, parecía que había acertado un golpe muy fuerte. Detrás de él había un fino vapor que se elevaba del suelo, el mismo que también emanaba de su garra derecha, y en una esquina un gran montículo de rocas desprendidas de la pared sepultaba a alguien. Yue no entendió lo que había pasado hasta que vio una enorme espada debajo de la tumba de rocas.

- ¡Ya entiendo! - Dijo Yue repentinamente - ¡Como el Surudoi Tsume es un ataque que fortalece las extremidades de Agumon, él puede usarlas para lanzarse hacia el oponente con una rapidez superior!  
>- Ya veo… - Fue lo único que pudo decir All, ya que no entendía mucho del tema. Al parecer, Ichigo había golpeado a Tyrus con una fuerza y velocidad superior a la anterior… pero parecía cansado: incluso viéndolo de espaldas, se podía observar que respiraba con dificultad.<p>

Mientras, los que habían ido a por la mochila de Hika…

- ¡Ya casi llegamos! - Dijo Elmer mientras corría hacia la puerta del restaurante. Al llegar, vieron al encargado a punto de cerrar, pero por suerte pudieron impedirlo.  
>- Señor, nos dejamos una mochila aquí, ¿puede devolvérnosla? - Dijo Richard.<br>- ¿¡Entonces era suya! – Exclamó el encargado - Esta por allá.

Todos entraron y vieron la mochila blanca de Hika. No parecía que llevara muchas cosas allí, pero si la quería con tanta urgencia es porque lo que fuera que hubiera en ella era importante. Andy cogió la mochila y se la puso a cuestas. No pesaba mucho. Es más, parecía que no tuviera nada dentro. Pero al salir, algo cayó de ella.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Andy - ¿Nos hizo venir hasta aquí por eso?  
>- Si Hika lo necesita debe ser importante. - Dijo Richard mirando el objeto en el piso.<br>- Se nota que ustedes no entienden nada. - Intervino Elmer mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.  
>- Y tú sí, ¿verdad, presumido? - A Andy le encantaba resaltar ese lado de Elmer. Aunque se conocían desde pequeños, Andy no soportaba que Elmer fuera tan pretencioso, mientras que a Elmer se le hacía imposible tolerar el estilo relajado de Andy por más de 5 minutos.<br>- Por supuesto que sí. - Dijo mirando a Andy - Por lo que sé, los Digimon son criaturas digitales, y éste es un Chip de computadora. Lo más seguro es que sirva para fortalecer a Ichigo de alguna forma. - Aclaró con un tono soberbio.  
>- Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. - Gritó Richard. Los tres amigos salieron del restaurante a toda velocidad. El potente sol agobiaba a los niños con cada paso, pero no podían rendirse: la victoria de Hika dependía de ellos.<p>

Y en la estación de policía…

- ¡Señor, venga, por favor! - Gritaba Max - ¡Sera sólo un momento! - Frente a los chicos había dos policías, uno bastante joven y alto, y el otro, un señor obeso.  
>-¡Ya les dijimos que no! - Gritó el más delgado - ¡Somos los únicos oficiales ahora, debemos esperar al resto para poder salir!<br>- ¿Sólo por eso no nos ayudarán? - Espetó Jess, parecía bastante enojada. Su fuerte sentido de la justicia le provocaba un profundo desprecio hacia personas como estas - ¡Debiera darles vergüenza! - El policía obeso se levantó de golpe. Miró a los niños como se mira un chicle atrapado en la suela de tu zapato y de un grito hizo que salieran a toda prisa. Aterrados, pensaron qué podían hacer, pues era un hecho que ellos no les ayudarían, y no había otra comisaría en kilómetros.  
>- ¿Y ahora qué? - Pregunto Adler, mirando con ira a los inútiles policías.<br>- ¡Un minuto! - Gritó Julio de repente - ¿Y Anna?

Anna nunca salió de la comisaria; ella seguía para allí, estática. Todos sabían que el carácter de Anna sólo era comparable al de la profesora Ármela. Siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero sus amigos sólo sentían miedo cuando la veían así: sabían bien que eso era señal de un enojo total… O, en pocas palabras: Estaban muertos.

- ¡ESCÚCHENME BIEN POLICÍAS DE PACOTILLA, YO SOY ANNA ROBLES, HIJA DEL GENERAL DE BRIGADA SAÚL ROBLES, ASÍ QUE O VIENEN CONMIGO O LA SIGUIENTE ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍAS QUE TENDRÁN SERÁ UNA BAJO EL AGUA! - Anna vociferó esto con voz de mando. Los policías no pudieron responder y menos dudar ya que en las pequeñas manos de la niña había una credencial que confirmaba el rango de su padre. Sus amigos observaron aterrados cómo una niña tan bajita podía hacer temblar a aquellos dos policías. Pero no estaban sorprendidos; después de todo, Anna, con su estatura baja, su piel morena, su larga y lisa cabellera que le llegaba hasta la base de la columna y sus potentísimos ojos cafés, era la chica que los había atormentado desde el tercer grado… Pero ahora, por fin, su fuerte carácter sirvió de algo. Los policías, pálidos como si hubieran visto a un demonio, salieron a toda prisa, cogieron el auto, y se dirigieron al Digicoliseo con los niños.

Mientras, en el Digicoliseo, todos observaban atónitos a Hika & Ichigo. Este par había derrotado a un Tamer Pro y su Digimon. Pero…

¡PAM! Un estruendo ensordecedor alerto a Hika y sus amigos, quienes de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas al lugar de donde provino el estrepito. En una esquina del Digicoliseo, envuelta por una pantalla de polvo, se podía distinguir una silueta, grande y fornida. Ésta se agacho para coger su espada, la cual era tan grande como él.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no podías perder así de fácil! - Grito Org con total entusiasmo mientras corría hacia la silueta.

Hika le miraba de manera inexpresiva, mientras que Ichigo parecía totalmente asustado, al igual que Yue, All y los Guard Tamer.

- Me… las… pagarás… - Dijo un exhausto Tyrus, respirando con dificultad. Su apariencia no era ni la sombra de lo que fue en un inicio: sus ojos ya no causaban tanto temor, sus piernas apenas podían sostener su enorme cuerpo, y sus manos temblaban por el esfuerzo que ahora le resultaba cargar con su arma. Pero Ichigo no se veía mejor… aunque no tenía golpes severos, estaba bastante cansado, y casi no podía mantenerse en pie.  
>- ¡Hagámoslo de una vez!- Suplicó Org. Tyrus saco nuevamente su Digivice, y todos le observaron alarmados, temiendo lo peor - ¡Evoluciona, Org!<p>

Una luz color purpura envolvió al Digimon. Segundos después ésta se desvaneció, dejando ver la nueva apariencia de Org.

Había duplicado su tamaño. Su cabello rojo se había des pigmentado, hasta el punto de volverse completamente blanco. Llevaba cintos en sus muñecas y tobillos, y sus poderosos brazos sostenían un hueso gigantesco. Tenía un rostro horrible, su inmensa boca lucía unos colmillos retorcidos, y sus ojos mostraban una total demencia.

- ¡Quiero ver cómo intentas derrotarme ahora, mocoso! – le desafió Org, presumiendo su nueva apariencia.  
>- Un Orgemon… – a pesar de que Yue hablaba para sí mismo, All pudo escucharlo.<br>- Parece bastante fuerte… - Dijo All. Yue sólo afirmó con la cabeza; parecía bastante impresionado.

Al mismo tiempo, muy, pero que muy lejos del Digicoliseo, el sol se encargaba de fatigar a Andy, Elmer y Richard, al punto de que no pudieran dar un paso más.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! - Afirmó Elmer, dejándose caer sobre una pared.  
>- ¡Ni yo! - añadió Andy imitando a su amigo.<br>- Estúpidos. - Dijo Richard, mirándolos con desaprobación - ¡Hika nos está esperando! - Gritó con fiereza. Richard siempre ha sido el más intrépido del grupo. Debido a que vivía en una zona bastante peligrosa de Lima y sus padres se las arreglaban como podían, su idea de la vida era mucho más madura que la del resto de la pandilla. Él jamás abandonaría a nadie.

Por suerte para sus cansados compañeros, Anna, Jess, Julio, Adler y Max se acercaban en el auto junto con los dos policías.

- ¡Alto! - Grito Anna con firmeza. De inmediato del auto se detuvo frente a sus agotados compañeros.  
>- ¿Quieren un aventón? - Dijo Jess con una gran sonrisa. Richard y el resto subieron la mochila al auto y fueron directo hacia el Digicoliseo.<p>

En el Digicoliseo. Org tenía acorralado a Ichigo, quien, agotado por el _Deadly Rush, _no podía reaccionar a tiempo. Hika no podía contra el Digimon Champion. Su considerable fuerza hacía imposible que cualquiera de los dos le causara un daño significativo.

De repente, y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Orgemon cogió a Hika por el cuello, ahorcándolo sin piedad. Ichigo intentaba detener al agresor, pero era inútil. En medio del dolor, Hika pudo distinguir a sus amigos en la puerta. Mientras escuchaba a Jess decir algo sobre lo injusta que era aquella pelea, observó que Julio cargaban algo a cuestas. ¡Era su mochila!

- Ichigo, la mochila… - Dijo Hika, entendiéndosele apenas. Ichigo corrió todo lo que sus cansadas piernas le permitían. Tenía que llegar hasta sus amigos y alcanzarle la mochila a Hika, pero Tyrus no iba a permitírselo. El Guard Tamer se dirigía torpemente hacia Ichigo, pero debido a lo débil que estaba, no cargaba su gigantesca espada. En su lugar, tan sólo una pequeña navaja acompañaba al Tamer PRO.

Ichigo, que estaba a unos metros de su objetivo, alargó su garra para alcanzarlo. Tenía a Tyrus pisándole los talones. El Guard Tamer estiró su gigantesca mano con intención de estrangular al Agumon, mientras que el filo de la pequeña navaja resplandecía en la otra.

- Denme la mochila, por favor. - pidió Ichigo, con un tono amable pero muy alertado. Tyrus ya estaba a punto de coger al Agumon, y ya preparaba su navaja para insertarla en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aún había algunos (tres para ser exactos) que podían ayudar.  
>- <em>Petit Thunder!<em>_ -_ Un relámpago Rojizo sorprendió a Tyrus desarmándolo.  
>- Gracias, Hachi. - le agradeció Ichigo a lo que parecía ser un insecto alado de color rojo mientras hurgaba en la mochila de Hika. - ¡Lo tengo! - Exclamó al sacar algo de la mochila.<p>

Tyrus intentó acercarse a Ichigo nuevamente, pero cuando por segunda vez intentó cogerle, otro Digimon arremetió contra él. Esta vez se trataba de una criatura cuadrúpeda, con orejas que utilizaba como alas. El Digimon se infló como un pez globo y soltó una bola de aire comprimido que golpeó en la cara a Tyrus, tirándolo al suelo. Ahora Ichigo tenía el camino libre.

- _Deadly Rush!__ –_el Agumon desapareció durante un segundo, y al siguiente, Org había sido golpeado por él. El digimon soltó a Hika, quien comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Ichigo le entregó a Hikari aquello que buscaba con tanta desesperación, aquello que consideraba de vital importancia para ganar la batalla. Hika lo miró detenidamente, como si estuviera siendo motivado por este objeto. El Chip era algo grande y tenía un color azul oscuro. Lo escaneó con el extraño aparato de su muñeca, y luego apuntó el láser a Ichigo. Entonces, ocurrió algo sorprendente: Ichigo, el cual estaba completamente agotado por usar el _Deadly Rush _en dos ocasiones, se recuperó al instante.

- ¡Un chip de MP…! - Exclamó Yue con asombro.  
>- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Andy, que estaba tirado en el suelo por el cansancio.<br>- Es un chip que incrementa permanentemente los Puntos Mágicos de los Digimon. Son bastante raros. - Explicó - Me pregunto de donde lo saco.

Los chips de Mp incrementaban la energía máxima que un Digimon posee. Es esa misma energía la que utilizan para realizar sus técnicas, y si ésta se agotase, el Digimon caería exhausto, justo como le ocurrió a Ichigo. Al parecer, Hika tenía una idea muy clara de cómo se desarrollaría la pelea, y una vez Org digievolucionó, supo que necesitaría el chib para reanimar a Ichigo. Ahora, su Agumon estaba con la energía al 100%.

- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, REPTIL! - Gritó Org mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos.  
>- <em>Battle Hawk!<em>_ - _Una hacha color roja con detalles negros apareció en las manos de Ichigo, quien corrió en la misma dirección que Org - _Deadly Rush!__ -_De repente, Ichigo desapareció, dejando tan sólo una franja roja que indicaba hacia dónde se dirigía. Al segundo siguiente, un grito de dolor alertó a todos. Era Org, quien, tendido en el suelo, se sostenía el costado. Todo indicaba que Ichigo, utilizando una brillante combinación de ataques, le había hecho un gran corte a su oponente.

Sus amigos, los policías, los Guard Tamer, y Tyrus, que seguía tendido en el suelo, miraron la escena con la boca abierta. Su movimiento fue tan fino y tan rápido que Org no lo notó hasta unos segundos después. Tyrus se levantó de golpe para auxiliarlo, pero un Digimon de tipo vegetal, con una flor púrpura en su cabeza, lo apresó utilizando sus garras, que se extendían a voluntad. Los policías se apresuraron a esposarlo.

¡Todo parecía haber terminado! Gracias a Hika y a la ayuda de sus amigos, Tyrus había sido detenido, y ahora se pudriría en la cárcel. Sin embargo, todos olvidaron un detalle… Org. Era un hecho que este vengativo Digimon no dejaría las cosas como estaban.

Arrodillado a causa del corte de Ichigo, levantó su pierna sin pararse del suelo y le propinó una potente patada al chico de las antiparras. Todos pudieron observar cómo Hika volaba con los pies al ras del suelo, así se mantuvo por varios metros, dándole la espalda a un muro con el que inevitablemente chocaría, hasta que la misma fuerza con la que volaba provocó que girara sobre sí mismo, dándose de rostro contra la pared. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Tyrus, Hika no provocó ningún desprendimiento, sino que simplemente cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

- ¡Maldición, Hika! - Gritó Yue, alertado. Tyrus, por su parte, miraba con total satisfacción la escena. Sus ojos brillaron, dejándoles muy en claro lo mucho que disfrutaba de ver a su oponente tendido en el piso, sin mover un sólo músculo, totalmente engullido por el arrasador poder de Org.

Pero Hika no era alguien que se rindiera con facilidad, y ante los rostros perplejos de Tyrus y los Guard Tamer, se levantó. Fluyendo desde su frente, había un canal de sangre que hacía notar la magnitud del golpe. Su rostro, inexpresivo desde que se puso las antiparras, miraba con fuerza al Orgemon, que ya estaba en pie.

- Sígueme. - Ordenó Hika mientras corría hacia un pasadizo del Digicoliseo. Org obedeció, y detrás de él, Ichigo corría siguiéndoles el paso.  
>- Tengo que ayudarlo. - Susurró Yue para sí mismo, y echó a correr en la misma dirección de Hika, Org e Ichigo - ¡Vamos, Hachi!<br>- ¡No me digas qué hacer, mocoso! - Contestó el Digimon mientras volaba en la misma dirección que su Tamer.

Los Guard Tamer abrieron paso a Yue & Hachi. Todos parecían bastante confundidos; miraban a su líder recostado en suelo, esposado, y observaban a su Digimon alejarse para lo que sería el último _round_contra Hika & Ichigo. Aquel pasadizo estaba casi totalmente oscuro; únicamente unos débiles focos rojizos iluminaban ciertas áreas, haciéndolo aún más aterrador. Cuando llegaron al final del corredor encontraron otra sala, más pequeña y de forma rectangular. Los mismos focos rojizos alumbraban débilmente la habitación.

- ¡Pagarás lo que has hecho, Tamer! - Dijo Org, colocando su mano en su costado. Parecía que la herida era bastante grave.  
>- Aquí se termina todo. – repuso Hika, bastante exhausto. Su cabeza sangraba demasiado, y si no era atendida de inmediato, podría acabar mucho más grave de lo que parecía. Ichigo llegó inmediatamente después, y detrás de él, Yue &amp; Hachi. Yue parecía muy angustiado, tenía algo oculto en su mano y miraba con nervios a su mejor amigo. Por otra parte, su Tentomon parecía bastante emocionado; no se asemejaba a los otros Digimon de su clase, sino que era más grande, y tenía una actitud más rebelde.<p>

En la otra sala, los amigos de Hika buscaban desesperadamente a Jazz y Haru, puesto que en algún momento de la pelea, los Guard Tamer las había escondido para asegurar la victoria de su líder.

- ¡Dennos a nuestras amigas! - Reclamó Max. A pesar de estar enojado, no lo parecía: Max siempre fue un chico demasiado bueno; sus brillantes ojos cafés tenían la facultad de reconfortar a sus amigos. Debido a eso, y aunque estuviera furioso, no podía apreciarse mucho de su "ira".

El miedo de los Guard Tamer era muy notorio, pero también su ventaja. Aunque su líder estuviera apresado, ellos eran mayoría. Tenían a los Digimon necesarios para ganar y, mientras no revelasen el paradero de Jazz y Haru, podrían rescatar a Tyrus. Los policías tampoco podían hacer nada frente a esta situación; tan sólo mantener a Tyrus esposado.

- ¿Vamos, Max? - Preguntó Jess con un tono serio.  
>- Hay que hacerlo. - Contestó Max de la misma forma.<p>

Ambos corrieron hacia los Guard Tamer, seguidos por sus Digimon: un Patamon y un Alraumon. Ambos Digimon se colocaron al frente, listos para pelear contra la plétora de Digimon de Guard Tamer. Sin embargo, a primera vista, la batalla estaba decidida: dos Digimon contra más de diez era, indiscutiblemente, una desventaja terrible.

- ¡Ahora, Gardenia! - Gritó Jess a su Alraumon.  
>- ¡Acaba con ellos, Gabriel! - Dijo Max para animar a su Patamon.<p>

Una potente luz cubrió el Digicoliseo junto con un fuerte olor a flores. Unos minutos después, tanto Guard Tamer como Digimon estaban amarrados con unas lianas, mientras que los amigos de Hika estaban intactos y tenían a sus compañeras, Jazz y Haru, con ellos.

- Vaya, no sólo el nieto de "El Dinámico" es fuerte. Éstos también tienen lo suyo… - Dijo Tyrus con asombro.

Nadie entendió lo que Tyrus quiso decir hasta que Max se lo explicó. Al parecer, Hika era el nieto del, hasta ahora, denominado como mejor Tamer del mundo: Mugen Yamamoto. A pesar que de no sabían mucho sobre el mundo de los Digimon, todos lucían bastante impresionados: el nombre de Mugen Yamamoto figuraba en muchos libros de historia por sus hazañas heroicas.

Al mismo tiempo, en la otra sala…

- _¡Haouken!_- El poderoso brazo de Org arremetía con fuerza contra Hika & Ichigo. Por suerte, éste Digimon era algo lento, por lo que era bastante fácil evitar sus golpes.

La desesperación era demasiada. Ninguna de las técnicas de Ichigo funcionaba, y Hika tampoco podía hacer mucho. Por otra parte, Hachi, el Tentomon de Yue, intentaba provocar algún daño, pero no estaba obteniendo grandes resultados.

- _Petit Thunder!__ - _La técnica de Hachi cayó directo a Org, pero éste no se inmutó.  
>- ¿Eso es todo? – Dijo Org con sorna - ¿De veras crees poder vencerme con eso?<p>

Desde que se conocieron, Ichigo siempre le había temido a Hachi, pero no por su fuerza, sino por su carácter. El Tentomon era tan temperamental que la más mínima provocación desencadenaba en él una ira irracional. Y ésta no había sido la excepción.

- ¡Ya veras, estúpido! - Gritó Hachi mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad. Por desgracia, Org esperaba eso y utilizó su técnica _Hone Konbou _para derrotar al Digimon insecto: arremetió con tal fuerza contra Hachi que éste terminó firmemente clavado en la pared. Yue miraba perplejo la escena: su Digimon había sido abatido de un sólo golpe... Pero el más afectado fue Ichigo.  
>- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - Exclamó Ichigo, totalmente exasperado. - ¡Si no lo derrotamos, nos matará!<br>- ¡Cálmate Ichigo! - Le ordenó su Tamer. Pero éste no obedeció, sino que en su lugar, decidió atacar a Org.  
>- <em>Deadly Rush!<em>_ - _Ichigo se acercaba ferozmente hacia su oponente, pero éste no caería dos veces en el mismo truco; había descubierto el punto débil de esa técnica.

Org usó el _Haouken, _golpeó frente a él y sorprendentemente detuvo a Ichigo, chocando puño con puño. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, tratando de vencer la técnica del otro, pero el brazo de Org era mucho más grande, y aprovechando eso, pudo vencer el _Deadly Rush _de Ichigo. Éste, al igual que Hachi, salió disparado y cayó inconsciente. Ahora sólo quedaba Hika, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido al esfuerzo y la hemorragia. Org se acercaba lentamente hacia él, retándolo, pero Hika no podía escapar. No tenía a dónde. Sin esperanzas ni ideas, tan sólo podía esperar la llegada de Org, quien actuaría como su verdugo.

- Prepárate Tamer, pagarás tu insolencia. - Org estaba ya a pocos metros de él. El Digimon preparó su Hone Konbou con intención de arrancarle la cabeza a su oponente. Hika sólo esperaba su destino, pero era incapaz de mirarlo directamente. Estaba triste, y se sentía culpable. Por su culpa, Ichigo y Hachi estaban en ese estado. Por su culpa, Jazz y Haru pasaron por esta terrible experiencia. Él creía merecer la muerte. Pensaba que, por sus actos, su vida debía terminar así: de la peor manera posible. Pero… Yue no pensaba igual.

Org se detuvo justo antes de sentenciar a su contrincante. Miró hacia atrás, y muy sorprendido, vio que había un niño colgando de su espalda. El joven lloraba desconsoladamente, repitiendo una y otra vez que no dejaría que mataran a su mejor amigo. Pero por alguna razón, Org se retorcía de dolor, y cuando éste le dio la espalda a Hika, él pudo ver a Yue… y a la razón de los lamentos del Orgemon.

- ¡Yue! - Gritó Hika al levantar la cabeza. Parecía que el muchacho se sostenía de algo, y Hika focalizó su mirada en el objeto del que se agarraba su mejor amigo. ¡Era una navaja! La misma con la que Tyrus intentó perforar a Ichigo ahora estaba siendo utilizada por Yue para hacerle aquello mismo a Org.  
>- ¡No te rindas, Hikari! - Suplicó Yue - ¡Tú eres más que esto! ¡Vamos, tú puedes vencerlo! - Org no podía alcanzar a Yue, ya que su brazo izquierdo estaba inutilizado debido al choque que tuvo contra Ichigo y en la otra mano portaba su arma. El Digimon la soltó, agarró a Yue y lo lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo. El chico quedó inconsciente de inmediato, pero al menos, había logrado devolverle la confianza a su amigo.<p>

-_Deadly Rush!__ - _Un grito se oyó a lo lejos: era Ichigo, quien, motivado por Yue, había decidido regresar a la acción. Golpeó a Org con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando éste intentaba coger su arma, mandándolo a volar.  
>- ¿Ichigo? - Hika estaba atónito: su Digimon, el que había sido derrotado minutos antes, estaba en pie. Sus ojos verdes, grandes como pelotas de tenis, brillaban con fulgor. Había recuperado las ganas de luchar, y sobre todo, la determinación de vencer.<br>- ¡Yue tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos! - Dijo Ichigo, mirando con intensidad a su Tamer.  
>- Tienes razón… hay que ganar. - Hika se levantó rápidamente, totalmente revitalizado por Yue e Ichigo. - Hay que usar "eso".<br>- ¿Qué?- Ichigo parecía muy sorprendido - Pero si apenas puedes moverte…  
>- ¿Crees que tenemos de otra? ¿Acaso puedes hacer otro <em>Deadly Rush<em>? - Ichigo sólo agachó la cabeza.  
>- Está bien… ¡hagámoslo! - Respondió Ichigo con firmeza - <em>Baby Flame!<em>

Hika corrió hacia Org quien, a causa de los golpes, lucía a punto de derrumbarse. Sin embargo, el Digimon no se daría por vencido. Su puño derecho brillaba con un tono verdoso, señal de que usaría el _Haouken _con la intención de detener a Hika. Torpemente extendió su brazo, pero Hika lo esquivó moviéndose hacia su derecha. Ahora tenía el camino libre. Dio un pequeño salto que lo puso al mismo nivel que el rostro de Org y se inclino ligeramente hacia su derecha, listo para acertarle una patada justo en el rostro, a la vez que la bola de fuego que Ichigo había lanzado se acercaba a toda velocidad. Hika preparó la zurda, y una vez vio pasar la _Baby Flame, _lanzó la patada.

Inexplicablemente, la pierna izquierda de Hika y la _Baby Flame _de Ichigo se habían mezclado, arremetiendo fuertemente contra la cara de Org y derrotándolo de inmediato.

Justo en ese momento, All, seguido de sus amigos y los policías, llegaron para ver lo que sería el principio de lo que prometía ser un sinfín de nuevas aventuras. Gracias al apoyo incondicional de sus amigos y su Digimon, Hika Yamamoto comenzó su aventura como el nieto de "El Dinámico".


End file.
